Bleach Corpse Party
by BallaSiebenaler
Summary: It was here that the nightmares began, where my normal life had ended, and a more horrific one had begun. And now...I'm going back. Was it my punishment for not perishing like the others before me? Or maybe redemption? Either way, this time I refuse to let others die because of my mistakes. It was there my life had ended...It was there it was ALL going to end. ICHIGOxOC


**A/N: whoops, almost forgot to write this bad boy. Originally I wanted to get this whole story done before I posted it so I could update every day, but whateves, yolo am I right? *SHOT***

**Well then...anywhore, here it is, Bleach Corpse Party. Gonna have some occasional romance, LOTS OF HORROR AND ANGST, and well, maybe some soft sexy time. Who knows? Oh wait, I do. The author, who hates forcing writing so doesnt update as much as she wants to ;-; don't give me that look, I know I suck. Especially when I use this as a filler for the time needed to figure the other bleach story out. FUUUUUUU-**

**But yeah, idk if I should continue this, so you readers should REALLY LEAVE A REVEIW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD. Opp, looks like I put it in caps. Yeah, it's that important. Cause I don't wanna waste time writing this if people are gonna be like "Just stop. It's not worth it". So you guys decide: (even though it goes against everything I know to judge something on the pilot/first chapter or episode) yay, or nay for this? Really would appreciate if you review, and who knows, maybe later on I may be like "Aye bitches, whoever reviews gets to be some creepy little ghost in dis storeh." Ya never know.**

**So yeah, read and reveiw, and tell me whatcha think. Ill be waiting *strokes cat and gets scratched* SON OF A-**

* * *

Chapter One: Pilot

"Crazy."

"What happened?"

"She won't tell."

"Must have lost it."

"Who are those people she's talking about?"

"Doesn't she have any friends?"

The words drifted around the school not even twenty-four hours after I was discovered in my homeroom, sobbing and screaming to myself incoherently.I barely remember anything from then, just the crushing sense of deep sorrow and regret as I sat there, broken and deeply afraid. I knew a teacher had somehow found me and immediately called the emergency service to help, but even then someone found out and it spread through the school like wildfire by morning. Nothing for me had been the same since. No longer was I 'Rei', an average high schooler, but now I was known as 'crazy', 'friendless', and 'weird'. I could hear them murmuring about me when they thought I couldn't hear, everyone wondering and continually questioning what had happened that night.

All except one. It was a stretch to say we were friends in the beginning, but while others poked and prodded me for information, she only greeted me with cheerful smiles and supporting words. She asked about my therapy sessions casually, how things went and the sort, but never about why I went there to begin with. She was my friend despite all my wrongdoings and careless decisions.

She was my lifeline, the only one who kept things bearable for me in this world...and yet...I could never bring myself to tell her about that night. The night where one careless mistake led to so much death and pain. Even if I did, I doubted she would believe me. It was something you had to witness to be aware of it, and I wasn't heartless enough to bestow that upon even my worst enemy.

"Rei?" A feminine voice bordering irritating wrenched me from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I hummed in question, looking up at the woman seated across from me.

"Penny for your thoughts perhaps?" She asked almost hopefully. Almost.

"I'd rather not." I muttered, glancing over at the grandfather clock who's tocking filled the imminent silence between us. "Since this isn't going anywhere and I have somewhere to be..." I trailed off, starting to get up.

"How about you tell me something and we'll end early?" She wagered, raising a thin blonde eyebrow at me expectantly.

I looked at her apathetically, mentally giving her props for the unusually bold move. "Heavenly Host Elementary School." I sighed in defeat.

"What about it?" She asked.

"There was an incident that drove the school to be torn down. Karakura High School was built on the very same ground. If you really want to know, research the Elementary School, but I'm telling you now that you won't like what you find." I told her before leaving the stuffy room and a thoughtful therapist behind me.

The sun was setting by the time I reached my destination, painting the sky a vibrant set of orange, red, and pink. It was odd seeing my school at this time, the gates seeming to loom over me I approached the building. I stared up at the darkened windows, my gaze traveling the expanse of the gray mass before I noticed a lit up window on the third floor. I mentally sighed as I waited, leaning against the gate frame boredly.

The feeling of my phone vibrating in my pocket drew my attention from the darkening pathway and I quickly flipped it open and read the text message.

Already in the room, come up when you get here k? ^^

I softly smiled at my friends message, closing it before staring at my background. The smile slipped from my face and I shut my phone harder than necessary, already heading into the seemingly abandoned school reluctantly.

My footsteps echoed through the empty hallways, leading my further and further into the school while my distracted mind wandered.

With the blink of my eyes, the normal gray walls and dull flooring all suddenly turned to rotted and blood smeared wood, making me abruptly stop and shake my head to clear the morid scene that flashed before me. When my vision cleared and a clean empty hallway was all that lay before me, I frowned and started towards the room again, albeit more hurried than before.

"Rei! I was just about to come out and see what was taking so long!" My friend's voice cheerily greeted as I opened the door to the lightened classroom. The gingerette bounded up to me, grin on her face as her gray eyes screamed in excitement.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Orihime." I apologized.

"It's fine, you're here now right?" She held up a sponge "So lets hurry and get this done okay?"

"Right." I nodded, grasping the sponge she held up for me and then taking account to who else was in the room. Immediately my eyes landed on the two arguing males near the back of the room, both looking as if they were about to brawl.

"Ichigo, Renji, knock it off!" Two wet rags smacked the boys in the face to stop there arguing, both sets of anger filled eyes turning to the culprit. The freakishly petite class president, Rukia Kuchiki, crossed her arms with a huff as she faced them. "We're supposed to be cleaning, not making more of a mess idiots!" She scolded, glaring at the two vibrant haired males.

"Tch, like I give a damn." Renji muttered under his breath. Let's just say I wasn't to surprised when a metal bucket made contact with the side of his head.

"H...Hey, there's no need to fight!" Orihime tried to calm the trio down as a new round of fighting started up, but her pleas were unheard.

"Don't waste your breath Orihime, it'll be done soon anyways." Orihime turned around to see a familiar Uryu Ishida approaching us. He pushed up his glasses out of what I could only guess as habit since it seemed he always did that when talking to someone.

"Guess you're right." Orihime smiled, no doubt trying to fight off the blush trying to surface. It was obvious to all but each other that they liked one another, but due to both being on the shy side, they're relationship hasn't gotten farther than good friends. "But we really should be cleaning." She pointed out worriedly.

"I'm sure they'll work things out in a minute or two. For now why don't we just start?" I asked and with one last glance at the fighting trio she nodded.

"Okay." She smiled again and I patted her head.

"Cool, I'll start on the desk then." I told her before walking to the other side of the room to start. I mentally sighed and zoned out a bit, swiping the sponge against the dirted desk top and letting my thoughts wander. I silently moved from desk to desk and I don't know how much time had passed before I was ripped from my thoughts.

"I could be wrong, but I don't think that desk can get much cleaner." I blinked a few times and looked up into a pair of warm cinnamon eyes, immediately thrown off guard.

"Oh..." Was all I could manage out before facepalming. Really? 'Oh.' the hell is wrong with me? "Sorry, just deep in thought ya know?" I sighed.

Ichigo chuckled. "You do that a lot?" He questioned.

"Only recently." I muttered, sneaking a glance over at Orihime out of habit.

"She talks a lot about you ya know." Ichigo commented and I looked back over at him.

"Good things I hope." I managed a small smile.

"Yeah actually, she worries about you though." Ichigo frowned a bit, his eyebrows knitting together thoughtfully.

"Why?" I frowned in confusion.

"I know its not my business to be saying this, but from what I can put together, it's because you won't talk about...whatever happened." He said awkwardly and I chose my words carefully. I wanted to snap, to say it really wasn't any of his business and he couldn't even imagine what I went through. I wanted to...but I didn't.

"It's a complicated situation." I admitted, leaning against the desk as I watched Orihime fool around with the others happily.

"How complicated?"

"To the point I'll probably be in a madhouse by the end of the month. I already gave clues to my therapist and depending on how she takes it will decide what happens." I explained.

"And you haven't told Orihime?" Ichigo frowned, apparently not to hesitant about asking anymore.

"No. Both for my sake and hers I'd like to keep her in the dark for awhile longer. Maybe forever. Ichigo..." I looked over at him, my eyes boring into his own "I know you're looking out for her, and maybe satisfying your own curiosity, but no matter how close I get to someone, there are just some things that should be left in the past."

There was a long stretch of silence, just Ichigo staring at me with a mix of confusion and something else I couldn't register. When he finally did open his mouth to reply, there was a knock on the classroom door that made everyone look up. The wood sliding door opened to reveal a familiar blonde haired woman, her green eyes searching the room before landing on me. "Sorry to interrupt, but you left this in my office Rei." Miss Kazahaya walked towards me, handing me my wallet gingerly. "Oh, and I ran into someone who wanted to see you Ichigo." Kazahaya looked back towards the door. A smaller figure awkwardly fidgeted in the doorway, her dark brown eyes shyly looking at the floor as one of her hands fiddled with her light pink dress.

"Yuzu? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, rubbing the back of his neck with just as much awkwardness.

The girl, Yuzu, peaked through her short blonde bangs at the male gingerette. "You forgot your umbrella at home, and I didn't want you to catch a cold..." She trailed off, holding up a dark blue umbrella.

"When did carrot top get a sister?" Renji snickered.

"Shuddap." Ichigo growled a bit, sighing and taking the umbrella from his younger sister and patting her on the head gently. "Thanks Yuzu, when we finish up here I'll walk home with you." Yuzu grinned up at her brother and I couldn't help but smile a bit at the exchange.

"If it wasn't for your sister, I don't think I would have found my way over here." Kazahaya told Ichigo with a small smile, redirecting the attention from the close siblings.

"Wait, so what are you doing here than Miss Kazahaya? It's after school hours." Rukia asked, her head tilting to the side slightly in confusion.

"Oh um..." She stuttered awkwardly and I sighed.

"Miss Kazahaya is a part time psychologist for the troubled minds." I explained, pocketing my wallet.

"So Miss Kazahaya is your therapist?" Orihime asked and we both gave a nod, though mine was significantly more stiff than my homeroom teacher.

"Wow, you guys really did a good job cleaning up." Kazahaya quickly changed the subject and even if it was obvious, it thankfully worked.

"Thanks, we all worked really hard." Orihime grinned as her and the others save Renji and Ichigo started talking with the teacher. It was a surprise when I learned my homeroom teacher would also be my therapist, and considering we were on a talking basis before the incident, it was better than spilling to a stranger. I knew Miss Kazahaya kept tabs on me in school to see how I acted around others, but up till this point I doubted she was pleased with what she saw. I kept close to Orihime, rarely talking to others unless I was telling them I didn't want to talk about what happened. Other than Orihime, the only person who I could really ever connect with would have been Renji.

After the incident, I had horrible nightmares that made me scream most of the night. And after shutting myself away and not talking to my parents about what happened, I don't really blame them for up and leaving a few weeks into it. At school some kids resorted to physical, mental, or emotional harassment to try and get answers, but the day word got around I had been abandoned...no one had bothered me. I had no proof it was Renji, but knowing he had the most influence being the school delinquent and he knew the pain of parental abandonment... it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Hey, since we're done and worked hard to get this place clean, I have a surprise for you all. Miss Kazahaya, Yuzu, and Rei, you're invited to this too." Rukia announced, rummaging through her pocket and muttering to herself before pulling out a paper doll. I felt my stomach churn to the point I wanted to throw up, and my eyes darted around the room briefly in panic.

"hm? Rukia, what is that?" Orihime looked at the doll curiously.

"It's a charm I found online, the effect is pretty cheesy-"

My heart pounded in my ears as I just stared at the blank white paper doll, the conversation becoming muffled, almost as if I had cotton in my ears. I was to zoned out to really notice that Kazahaya and Ichigo were the only ones to notice my sudden change.

"Oi, Rei." Ichigo nudged me to get my attention. When I tore my eyes away from the doll I noticed everyone looking at me as if they expected me to break down or something.

"You okay?" Orihime fretted and I forced out a chuckle.

"I'm fine. Rukia, what did you say the charm was called again?" I tried to keep it together, to not let it show how shook up I was over some stupid paper doll. I doubt it was even the same charm...

"The Sachiko Ever After Charm...hey, are you sure you're feeling ok?" Rukia frowned, her dark eyes boring into mine as I visibly paled.

"I've just heard some weird stories about messing with the supernatural and stuff is all." I swallowed the forming lump in my throat and clasped my shaking hands behind my back. I had to convince them not to go through with it without looking suspicious. I doubt they'll believe me if I told them the truth, but if it comes to it...

"Oh, well if you're really that nervous I won't make you go along with it." Rukia offered politely.

_Shit!_ I mentally cussed, biting the inside of my cheek nervously. What do I do? I can't just let them go off on their own, they'll be slaughtered! My mind screamed and with a deep breath I lightly grabbed a hold of the paper doll Rukia held out.

"I'm sure nothing will happen." I lied through my teeth, my other hand shaking uncontrollably as Rukia instructed us on what she-along with many others-believed to be the right way to complete the charm.

"Alright, we need to say 'Sachiko we beg of you' for every one of us, which is...eight." Rukia explained. "And we can't mess up." She warned.

"What happens if we do?" Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"Don't." Rukia told him sternly. "Now," She chirped. "On the count of three, we say it eight times. One..two..three..."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

_Sachiko we beg of you!_ I mentally chanted the ninth time, hoping that someone other than me had 'screwed up' and done it nine times. If more than one of us did it, was it enough? Would Sachiko have some form of mercy and-

"Shit!"

"What the hell?!"

"An earthquake?!"

The floor started to shake uncontrollably beneath us, throwing any hope I had out the window as a sense of deja vu washed over me.

"Everyone get away from the center of the room, grab a hold of anything attached to the walls!" I yelled just as the floorboards started to collapse. "Whatever you do, do not fall in!" I added, leaving no time to argue as we all tried to grab a hold of something.

"Brother!" I heard Yuzu scream as the floor collapsed under her, leaving her hanging on a loose board.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled.

"No!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back "I'm lighter." I explained, making my way across the shaking ground and to the fear stricken Yuzu. I hesitated more than I cared to admit every time the floor creaked underneath me in warning, and unfortunately it had costed me.

"AHHHHH!" Yuzu screamed as the board came loose, and before I could think I lunged and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her close as the ground disappeared beneath me.

Shouts of our names echoed down, followed by more screaming as the others followed after us due to the collapsing boards. I held Yuzu closer tightly, unwilling to let go so when we all got separated, she would at least have the best chance for survival.

_I'm sorry everyone...I failed..._


End file.
